


après nous, le déluge

by g0ldendays



Category: Formula 2 RPF, Motorsport RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26011858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/g0ldendays/pseuds/g0ldendays
Summary: Marcus' season isn't really going to plan.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	après nous, le déluge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eliotthawke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliotthawke/gifts).



> CONTENT WARNING: Contains vague mentions of the accident in Spa last year. Nothing in depth, no names, no descriptions, but proceed with caution. 
> 
> I sat down fully intending to write a character study about Pierre's redemption arc today and instead ended up with this. Not sure where my brain took a left turn into this but here it is. There's no real plot and I wasn't even sure where to end it but since I start typing bullshit when I keep going, I figured I'd just end it here.

Marcus wonders how differently things would be if Jüri was here. It probably wouldn't change a lot about his current situation - even with one of his closest friends on the grid, he'd still feel like his career was spiralling into a path he didn't intend it to. It's not like he sees much of the others anyway, aside from Christian. Some waves in the paddock, a quick 'How are you, mate?' shouted across from another team's awning, a quick after-session chat - that's most of his interaction with the other drivers. In between races, when there's a week off, Marcus goes to Maranello. Callum isn't there. It's surprisingly lonely, even if Callum annoys him most of the time. The FDA drags him out on the town with Robert and Enzo sometimes, mostly for appearances' sake. He's very much on his own this year, as if moving to a new team wasn't enough. He misses the familiarity of Prema headquarters, knowing all the mechanics around, randomly stopping by Rene's office for a quick chat - none of that so far at ART. They're all nice and patient, sure, but the language grates on his ears and goes too fast to follow. 

"You okay, Marcus?" Christian asks, a slight frown on his face. Marcus didn't hear him step into the motorhome. "You look a million miles away."

"Fine, just thinking," Marcus replies. He's not sure yet if he can share his thoughts with his teammate. They get along well, have the same sense of humour, but he doesn't know Christian like he knows Robert and Callum. Christian takes a seat across from him in the motorhome, looking at him with a raised eyebrow. It's an invite to keep talking, Marcus recognises it as such. He doesn't usually do the talking, Christian does. He observed in the first weeks with the team that Christian processes by talking it through. Marcus processes by thinking and thinking some more. "I miss last year," he admits then, surprising himself with his honesty.

"Can't blame you," Christian says, leaning back on the table he's using as a seat. "It's all just weird. New people, new situation. I'm not even sure what to make of it most of the time."

Marcus nods. "It feels a bit lonely." He's not sure why he's sharing this with his teammate. On all accounts, they're rivals first. There is no team play in F2. He's not even sure if he could call Christian a friend. 

"You know I'm right across the hallway," Christian offers. "Can't be easy with your family on the other side of the world and some of your closest friends not in the paddock." He grins when Marcus gives him a questioning look. "I know I talk a lot, but I also listen when you tell me stuff. Besides, it would be good fun having Jüri here. Even if he ruined my race in Sochi."

"I'll tell him you're never forgetting about that." 

"Oh, don't worry, he knows." They share a laugh and Marcus knows Christian reminds Jüri of that incident every time he talks to him. Jüri fondly complains about it from time to time, but Marcus knows he doesn't really mind. "You can talk to me," Christian says then. "If you want to. I know we're rivals and all that, but we can be friends as well."

"Yeah, that'd be good," Marcus replies instantly. It doesn't hurt to have another friend in the paddock, right? He keeps mulling it over in his head as they step out for the track walk, lost in thought, and gets reminded of reality instant when he looks up at the Belgian hills. He shoots Christian a look as they start the walk up the hill, a team member talking them through Eau Rouge and Raidillion. Christian returns it, both of them choosing not to talk about it. They don't have to, Marcus has seen the sticker on top of Christian's helmet more times than he could count, but he squeezes his teammate's shoulder in a reassuring gesture anyway. Neither of them say another word until they're back in the paddock, and from then on it's only talk about racing and deltas and corners and tyres anyway. 

Marcus isn't sure what leads him to knock on Christian's hotel room door that evening but he finds that he doesn't regret it when Christian opens the door with his phone to his ear and grins wide. "Hang on, I'll put you on speaker, Marcus is here."

"Marcus!" The enthusiastic greeting makes it clear immediately that it's Jüri on the other side and Marcus can't help but laugh, feeling some of the weight on his heart lift.

"Hey stranger," he replies. "So you can call Lundgaard but not me? I'm insulted and a little hurt."

Jüri's chuckle says he knows it's a lie - he's always been able to read Marcus very well, even over the phone. They text more than they call, anyway. It's always easy, talking to Jüri, and Christian fits right in. It takes his mind off tomorrow's practice and quali and Saturday's race for a little while.


End file.
